


Falling for You

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Christmas Fics [7]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bucky Barnes Flirts, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Fear of Heights, Hurt Tony Stark, Ladders are Evil, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Swearing, Tony Stark Flirts, Tony Stark Has Issues, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Tony totally had this. He absolutely had this. He was the fucking master of this. He was gonna make these Christmas lights his bitch. Just… as long as he didn’t look down.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I just wanted to put Christmas lights up but I ended up falling off the ladder and crashing into you while you were delivering a package to my door but oh god you’re hot” AU

Tony totally had this. He absolutely had this. He was the fucking master of this. He was gonna make these Christmas lights his bitch. Just… as long as he didn’t look down. It wasn’t that he was scared of heights, exactly, he just had an entirely appropriate appreciation for the laws of physics. So, Tony was very carefully keeping his gaze on the roof in front of him and the giant, light-up snowflake he was currently trying to hook at just the right height to hang level with the one on the other side of his eves. He normally didn’t even decorate for Christmas with all this fuss outside, but Jarvis and Ana had called last night to say they’d be delighted to visit him this Christmas. Cue physics-ly questionable activities.

“Oi! Winter Wonderland up there!”

The unexpected shout from down below startled him and Tony instinctively turned to look. Only, the rungs of the ladder weren’t very wide and his foot slipped and the ground was so _far_ and he could feel the panic clutching at his chest and- _Oh, fuck, this was a terrible idea!_

His arms pinwheeled in a desperate attempt to suddenly learn how to fly and there was a cry of, “Shit!” from ground-level before Tony felt himself plummeting toward the earth. He didn’t even have time to close his eyes and curse the holiday season for his untimely end. Why did he ever think he could play host this year, instead of the other way around? If he somehow managed to survive this, he was never offering to host Christmas again.

He was tackled to the side at the last second, sending both himself and his savior skidding across his icy lawn. A sharp pain flashed across his brow, but he didn’t think anything was broken. He rolled over onto his stomach and groaned loudly. He’d thank the football player who saved him in a minute. Just as soon as he could breathe normally again.

“Are you okay? Come on, let’s get you turned over. Let me have a look at you.”

Tony flapped his hand at whoever it was, but let himself be turned over anyway. It was the least he could do, really. He just wasn’t going to open his eyes or get up until he was good and ready. He liked laying on the ground, actually. You can’t fall if you’re already laying down. Too bad Good Samaritan had other ideas. Whoever it was swore again as soon as he got Tony on his back and fingers were on Tony’s face, peeling his eyelids open.

“Hey, can you hear me? Do I need to call an ambulance? Aw, shit, I’m totally gonna get fired for this! Please don’t be dead!”

Tony groaned again and shoved at the hands, squinting his eyes open to look at the person above him. Any reparations or comforts stuck in his throat, though, as he caught sight of the fucking _gorgeous_ delivery man crouching over him, long brown hair hanging down around his face.

“Oh,” was all Tony actually managed to get out. “Hello?”

Which did absolutely nothing to quell the worry and fear still in Handsome’s eyes.

“You’re bleeding.”

Tony blinked. That… wasn’t a usual response to his greetings. (It wasn’t an _un_ usual element in most of his conversations, but they didn’t normally start off with that.) He raised a hand to his brow, which still stung smartly, and frowned when his fingers came away bloody.

“Oh,” he said again. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“I should call an ambulance,” Handsome said, already reaching into his pocket for his phone.

The movement was probably the only reason Tony was able to drag his eyes away from Handsome’s face, noticing for the first time that he was in a delivery uniform. Tony’d nearly forgotten about that Amazon NOW order…

“Or you could just give me mouth to mouth.”

Handsome froze.

“What?”

Tony cursed himself. _Now_ his mouth decided to work? Typical.

“Nothing. Probably just the concussion talking,” he said, waving his hand at his head. “You should probably call that ambulance after all.”

Handsome smirked, looking far less worried now.

“I dunno… You seem pretty coherent. I’ve gotta say, though, that you’re being pretty cliché, pulling this at this time of year. I mean, really.”

Tony’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Handsome just rolled his steel-blue eyes.

“Three days before Christmas?” he prompted. “And an angel like you falling from Heaven? Very cliché.”

He nodded sagely, and Tony could only stare.

“So, is that a yes to the mouth to mouth?”


End file.
